Birthright
by o-dragon
Summary: The birth of a homunculus. ALL WATCHERS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT LEAST!


**WATCHERS: This is my last story on the "o-dragon" account. I have recently created a new account, "girlofeverycolor", and plan on using that from here on out. With "o-dragon" I felt confined to be the person I was when I was still in high school. I am about to enter my second year of college and like with every other person out there, people change a lot in five years, especially during the transition between high school and college, and I feel like I need a new start. Also, my writing style has improved so much since I was fifteen as well as my sense of story. I am keeping this account activated if anyone ever wants to see my writings from when I was younger, but I have decided to move on and act like the "o-dragon" account is no longer in existence. All of my stories will now be on "girlofeverycolor".**

**I currently have three stories on "girlofeverycolor" that are in progress, and I hope that everyone follows me over to that account, or would even be interested in following me over to that account. I know I have not used "o-dragon" that much in a long while, but I plan for that to change with "girlofeverycolor". My new account is most certainly a fresh start and I can't wait to start writing wonderful stories that people want to read again! One of my stories there is "3 Seconds Too Late", which I transfered from the "o-dragon" account. It is the sequel to "One Night", and much better than it's predecessor. It, as well as any other stories that come after it in the "One Night" series, will be posted on my "girlofeverycolor" account. I hope to see you there :)**

**A/N: I had the idea for this story mostly from the end of the movie, "Twilight" when Bella says that "Death is easy, but life is harder" or something like that. So I took that, took the song "Birthright (Beta 1.0)" by Celldweller and wrote this. I'm happy with the way it turned out and I hope you guys like it too :)**

**

* * *

**

Life.  
That was easy.

He could feel the fresh blood pumping through new veins the stone had created. He could feel the strength filling his muscles, waiting to be used. Curious to flex, he did cautiously. Yes, this body worked fine.

Eyelids blinked once, but there was no difference in the scene around him than when his eyes had been closed; everything around him was black. He blinked again, trying to see _something_. Surely this world around him wasn't all black. It would be a very desolate world if it was.

Life! It was odd. He could feel Life throughout his body, whether in the muscles he flexed every once in awhile, or in the blood in his veins, but he felt _alive_. It was hard: having thoughts, knowing a body was working because it was supposed to work and not ever having a chance to relax it. There was something tugging at the back of his mind; something easy and soft. It called to him, but he resisted. He liked the new, fresh power in his muscles. Surely it was a good thing. And although this easy feeling seemed good too, he leaned towards the Life that beckoned him forward.

The muscles around his mouth etched themselves into a wide grin as a subtle light reached his new eyes. The light was far away and dim, but it was a light. He knew something was in between him and the light, because it had a yellowish tint to it. However, as he watched the light, blinking every so often, it grew brighter, and slowly whatever it was that separated him from the light disappeared and the light became brighter. Too bright. He squinted, pulling back from the light, but the light only became brighter. He let out a cry of pain as the light blinded his new, sensitive eyes.

Then there was something soft that touched him as he recoiled from the pain. Soft and comforting. His new body was moving. He was placed on something cold and hard. Something that was unwelcoming. He recoiled again, but it did not go disappear.

He tried painfully to open his sensitive eyes to see where he was. What was going on? But the light blinded him again and he released another cry of pain. The noise startled him. Was this _his_ voice? The shock stopped him from feeling for a moment, and instead his mind noticed his muscles again. They flexed and it felt like his body stretched. The panic gone from the new world around him, he opened his eyes very carefully to see four people standing before him. A woman dressed in a sleek black dress with a scowl on her face glared down at him. The man standing next to her wore tight pants and a sleeveless vest. His teeth were sharpened and circular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He wore a wide smile, his eyes full of greed. The third was a child, his eyes carefully calculating what lay on the ground beneath him. His arms were crossed over his chest with an air of superiority. The final man stood apart from the others. He dressed his old body in robes and golden hair gleamed beneath the light sources in the room.

"Welcome, my son," The man spoke, his voice smooth. It was emotionless and sent a small quiver of fear through the new son's back. His voice was powerful in so many quiet ways, and it demanded respect. "This is your new body. Take it." The man gestured to something just to the right of where he could see.

He turned to see what the older gentleman gestured at. For the first time he noticed a person bound and gagged lying on the floor next to where he was placed.

An instinct in the back of his mind took over his limbs, and in the action of self-preservation, forced his new limbs to carry his small body towards the weak human. Teeth latched onto the fleshy warmth that covered the man's frame. His legs immediately turned into probes which spread out over the man's skin and punctured it. A muffled yell escaped from the man's throat. Their minds connected through the man's nervous system and the parasite slowly moved its body into the body of its victim. The man squirmed, his eyes rolling back into his head.

It was an odd feeling not being able to see for a moment, even though sight was still new to him, but he was eventually able to see exactly what the man could feel. His body and mind connected to the man's body and as he lifted one of his arms, so did the man. Sight and sound, touch and taste returned to him. As the parasite became the man on the floor, he stopped squirming and lay still, adjusting to his new body. The man with the glasses bent down and untied the ropes which had bound the human's hands and feet, and removed the gag from his mouth.

Once free, the homunculus pushed himself off the floor and shakily stood upright. He flexed the fingers of his new body in front of his eyes, and experimented with walking a few steps.

Remembering what the man had looked like from his memory, something inside of the homunculus wanted a _change_. It was an odd feeling, one that he had not yet experienced, but he consciously allowed the change to happen. Red sparks filled the air around his body and a new body had taken shape. This new body was slim and muscular. It had longer hair and a curved jaw line. It also felt much easier to move in. A smile, filled with glee, covered his new face.

Then he remembered the others, who had watched the transformation without alarm. He narrowed his eyes, looking straight at the older gentleman who had spoken to him earlier.

"Who are you?" He asked, hearing his voice make words for the first time.

The blonde-haired man took a step towards the homunculus. "My name is Father. I created you. These are your brothers and sister, Pride, Greed, and Lust." He watched Father point each of the onlookers out.

The new homunculus nodded in understanding. Father then turned to him. "And what is your name?"

He felt in his body for the answer, searching out the stone that had given life to him. A wide grin spread across his face, and his eyes narrowed with malicious intent. "Envy," he said, excited about the life and the infinite amount of time that spread out before him. New life flowed in his veins. Power commanded his muscles. With this knowledge of his body, he believed that nothing could kill him, not even a small human such as the one he had conquered moments ago.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me all of these years on this account. It's been fun, but I'm ready to make the change over to 'girlofeverycolor'. Again, I hope to see you there! :)**


End file.
